Lucky
by clovelycato555
Summary: Clato au, modern day. Based on Colbie Callait/ Jason Mraz's song Lucky (set at the beach)


**A/N My first oneshot! Please R&R! It's a song-fic if you haven't noticed and the fic is based on Lucky by Colbie Callait and Jason Mraz! If you have any requests feel free to send them in or leave them in the reviews **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cato & Clove from the hungergames all rights of the characters belong to Suzanne Collins and the song belongs to Jason Mraz and Colbie Callait.**

**Tip# listen to the song on YouTube while reading the fanfiction. It's about being in love with your best friend **

Cato's POV

_Do you hear me I'm talking to you?_

"Clove, Clove?" I'm starting to wonder if her heads in reality and If she's actually been paying attention to the past half an hour I've been at her house for. "Sorry" she mumbles disorderly "Could you repeat yourself" she speaks with such formality, as she prepares her duffle bag for the beach shoving in a towel, sunblock and her beloved camera she goes nowhere without. "I just said if we want to make it there by 12:00 we have to leave in 5 minutes" I tell her urging her to quickly get her suit on. "Ok I'm ready" she says proudly, beaming towards two Victoria's secret bikinis hanging on coat hangers "leopard print or sparkly?" she beckons, holding the bikini's in a scale formula debating on which one would look better. "Uh the blue one" I say flagging down the glitter abundant one in her left hand "Azure" she corrects me before marching towards her bathroom to get dressed . Personally I couldn't care less she'll look hot in either one. As she struts out looking flawless as ever in her bikini and white romper thrown over she parts her rosy lips and holds hair pins between them before tying her hair into a messy high ponytail and pinning down the bumps. She picks up her bag and passes it to me to carry for her _typical princess_ "Ready?" "Uh yeah" I blush, as I snap out of whatever trance I was in paralysed by her beauty.

_Across the water, across the deep blue ocean _

As I paddle towards the wave, water lapping my foot at the rear of my board I spot Clove spiralling through a perfect barrel in the water. She looks like a goddess of the water her ponytail still tight in a coil while drops of dew crystalize her lightly tanned skin making her look like a vampire in the sun. Her blue… sorry… Azure bikini contrasting the water perfectly.

_Under the open sky _

We finish surfing around 5:00 and the sun begins to fade and morph with the horizon we both collapse on our towels. We pant for about a minute then fish through our bags for the remaining drops of water left in our bottles. We shovel a granola bar down our throats and explore the once bustling beach to the now low tide paradise we have to enjoy all to ourselves _YES! _

_Oh my _

"This one's pretty" Clove smiles, while picking up the spiralled conch shell lying on the tip shore adding them to her collection in a plastic bag "Another one" she chirps while scooping down to the sand and returning with a light purple and brown fan shaped shell adding them to the almost full bag. _Not as pretty as you_ I think as I follow her towards the brink of the sea. She detaches the high-tech camera from her canvas strap holding to her chest and begins snapping random pictures of the beaches landscape before us and me. "Ok now take some of me" She commands, as she poses unintentionally looking like a model as beautiful as ever. I scroll through the camera roll checking out the high quality photos "Come here Clovely" I gesture, as she runs out of the water carelessly looking like a mermaid _My mermaid_ and we snap some friendly pictures together.

_Baby I'm trying _

"Cato do you know how to use a camera or not?" she scolds, crossing her arms over her chest. "Hey I'm trying" I state, lifting my arms up in defence while she laughs and summons me to take more photos of us in the water and on the pier "I thought you said I was bad?" I mock as her hand collides with my bulky bicep slapping the muscle playfully. I fake melancholy as she shakes her head and orders me to piggy back her back to our bags and the car.


End file.
